Hojas de maple
by Ibara no Hime
Summary: La historia de una pobre chica que fue vendida a un burdel, siendo una aprendiz de Geisha conocidas como Maiko, conoce a un chico enigmático, misterioso y extraño, un chico cautivador de la que toda mujer en el burdel habla, Yaichi Ichi, un joven que parece ocultar algo mas allá que sus intenciones hacia Narumi.
1. Esperanzas rotas entre recuerdos

Recuerdo como había llegado a este lugar, a tan solo 8 años de edad fui vendida por mi padre al no tener como alimentarse y alimentar a su única hija, mi madre había muerto en el parto, éramos solamente él y yo, pero mi padre no tenía suficiente dinero, decidió venderme para "beneficio" de ambos, recuerdo muy bien aquel momento.

Hija estarás en un lugar mejor donde te alimentaran, no como este padre que ni trabajo tiene para mantenerte – con aquellas palabras salidas de sus labios, confié plenamente en mi padre, era la única persona en la que podía darle mi plena confianza, confianza que se fue al momento de separarnos.

Aquella mentira me había dolido lo suficiente, a pesar de ser una niña de 12 años, al llegar a ese lugar, me di cuenta de la realidad, no era una casa hogar donde alimentaban a las personas, más bien era un simple burdel, donde las mujeres se vendían a cualquier hombre, donde las mujeres pasaban por atapadas, de maiko, geisha a oirán, siendo esta última nuestra jefa y el puesto más alto.

Realmente este lugar es para complacer al hombre pequeña, así que debes trabajar muy duro - comento una de las mujeres de aquel burdel.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – una mujer sumamente hermosa me pregunto.

Narumi – respondí con temor, aquel lugar era mi nuevo hogar, las lágrimas me querían salir.

Debes saber que ya no volverás a ver a tu padre pequeña, de este lugar nadie sale, este es nuestro infierno - aquella joven hermosa quiso tranquilizarme – mi nombre es Take - me sonrió amable, yo solo pude abrazarla.

Al principio no era nada pesado, el solo hecho de vivir en aquel lugar, me hacía ser la sirvienta del lugar, pero poco a poco el mundo te consume, sobre todo cuando eres comprada, cuando eres servidumbre.

Realmente eres hermosa Narumi, tu piel blanca resalta mucho – Take-sama siempre me quería levantar el ánimo- tus ojos cafés son tan puros - ella sonreía con melancolía curvándose en sus labios – ahora entiendo porque la jefa te trajo a este lugar – me dio un abrazo para parar mi llanto.

Con el tiempo una Geisha adoptaba a una de las chicas para convertirla es su Kohai, cuando llegabas a ese entrenamiento eras considerada una Maiko, se nos enseñaba a servir el té al principio, buenos modales ante un hombre, quizás al principio costaba, pero era fácil aprenderlo.

Nuestra cara debía estar oculta ante los demás, bajo aquel maquillaje blanco y espeso, los labios sumamente rojos, los ojos delineados, mientras estábamos en aquel estado, siendo solo unas simples Maiko, nos dedicábamos a servir el té o los aperitivos, cuando se subía un poco más el rango aun siendo Maiko, se nos enseñaba a bailar, tocar algún instrumentos simplemente para el entretenimiento.

Cuando miraba a las demás bailar, siendo una Maiko o una Geisha, me latía el corazón fuertemente, eran maravillosos los pasos, el baile mostrando alguna historia en ella, deseaba ser una de ellas, pero debido a la torpeza de mi juventud, la realidad era otra, por ese momento me tocaba servir el té.

Recuerdo aquel momento, decían que el burdel había llegado un sujeto temerario, era un samurái o al menos eso pensaba yo, era contratado como guardaespaldas, sabia el arte de la espada y el cuchillo, la señora de la casa lo había contratado, todas las mujeres, sobre todo aquellas en el puesto de geisha hablaban sobre él, diciendo que era demasiado atractivo, no entendía mucho puesto a mi juventud, solamente era enseñada a bailar bajo el mando de Take-sama, mi hermana mayor de juramento.

El tiempo paso rápido, el tiempo paso y con ella aquella persona que quería como mi hermana se había ido, alguien había pagado el precio de ella, el precio de su libertad de esa manera podía vivir libre de este infierno, al principio me sentía decepcionada, la única persona que había comenzado a confiar me había abandonado, era la segunda vez que me traicionaban, la segunda vez que me rompían el corazón, prometiéndome no volver a confiar el alguien más.

Las damas estaban encantadas con aquel guardaespaldas, realmente no deseaba saber nada de nadie, aunque habían pasado unos 5 años de que Take-sama había sido liberada, los recuerdos de mi padre, los recuerdos de ella me lastimaban, quizás era una persona egoísta por pensar que Take debería estar a mi lado, aunque tenía a otra chica, otra geisha que se encargaba de mí, no era lo mismo que aquella primera hermana de juramento.

Take siempre estaba hay para consolarme, apoyarme cuando lloraba tras los recuerdos de mi padre, de mi hogar de cómo había sido traicionada, ella sabía más que nadie cuanto me dolía haber llegado aquí por las mentiras de mi padre, recordaba cuando tenía 6 años y me decía "Todo estará bien yo siempre estaré a tu lado, así como tu madre en el cielo" mentiras que solo me daban esperanza, algo que jamás sucedería y no valía esperar.

Los recuerdos no valían de nada si dos personas me habían traicionado, los recuerdos eran simples promesas que te obligaba a esperar algo que jamás llegaría, aquella mujer que era como mi hermana se había ido hace 5 años atrás, mi padre me había dejado hace 8 años atrás, realmente no podía seguir así.

Temía que llegara el día en que sería ascendida a geisha, aunque bailaba para algunos hombres, debido a mi torpeza, seguía en el mismo rango de Maiko sin mostrar mi rostro por aquella pintura que ocultaba mi dolor y tristeza.

Después de lo que había pasado, después de los recuerdos, me levante muy a mi pesar, cerca había un árbol de maple, sus hojas rojas cayendo debido al invierno, espectáculo hermoso. Momento en que mi dolor no podía ser ocultado, las decepciones llegaban a mi mente, los recuerdos de mi padre, de Take-sama, el aire fresco, un simple kimono, solamente quería salir a caminar, pero aquel árbol cercano me parecía tan familiar, tal vez por aquella promesa de mi padre bajo uno, quizás la despedida de Take cuando era invierno, no podía dejar de mirarlo ni de llorar.

No importa el pasado, solo se feliz en tu presente - una voz masculina que se me hacía un poco familiar debido a que lo llegaba escuchar por los pasillos del burdel, hablaba con pasibilidad.

Limpie mis lágrimas rápidamente, hay estaba aquel sujeto piel aterciopelada, con un poco más oscuro que la mía, sus ojos azules que parecían ocultar algo, sentado con tan solo una Yukata color rosado, aquel cabello amarrado de color blanco inmaculado, fumando de una pipa como si en este mundo nada importara, el viento meciendo mi cabello negro sin recoger, largo y lacio, mi flequillo desordenado debido a la temprana hora, mientras me limpiaba sola las lágrimas, los recuerdos me inundaban por completo.


	2. Entre bailes y sonrisas falsas

Aquella voz me producía un gran alivio, alivio que hacia detener mis lágrimas, serena y fuerte, una voz dominante, lo inspeccione, realmente era un chico atractivo, las hojas caían humildemente ante el viento, la tenue oscuridad era alumbrada por los rayos del sol, lo mire con curiosidad, quería saber qué persona era, aunque su voz me era familiar, no conciliaba en ver su cara en este lugar.

Disculpe – hable con sutileza - ¿Quién es usted? – me mire tímidamente.

se ve que todavía no sabe de buenos modales señorita, primero se presenta uno y luego pregunta el nombre – aquella serena voz era realmente hermosa y apacible – me llamo Yaichi Ichi - seguía fumando de aquella pipa.

Narumi - conteste con temor.

Eres una Maiko ¿no es así? – saco todo aquel humo de su boca.

Así es - mis ojos se sentían húmedos, estaba a punto de volver a llorar.

Sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba, no quería hablar de ello, las lágrimas comenzaban a sentirse de nuevo rondando por mis mejillas, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué medida tomar, solo una mano cálida tomo mi rostro obligándome a ver aquellos ojos azules y profundos.

Deja el pasado atrás, vive tu presente – limpio unas cuantas lágrimas para luego retirarse.

Aquel chico enigmático había despertado una gran curiosidad en mí, no entendía que hacía en este lugar, si bien pudiera estar con alguna chica del burdel, pero sus ojos denotaban algo, tristeza y misterio, algo ocultaba pero poco importaba si no lo volvía a ver, si no volvía a ver a ese albino.

Regrese a mi dormitorio, el maquillaje estaba guardado en un estante a la derecha, un pequeño espejo que me había regalado Take-sama, lo puse frente a mí, comencé a maquillar mi rostro de aquel color blanco, cada vez más cargado, capas tras capas escondiendo mi pasado, mi dolor, la denigración de vivir en este lugar, delinee mis ojos para mostrar la fortaleza que poco tenia, pinte mis labios de aquel rojo carmesí para mostrar una sonrisa fingida, el ser una Geisha, una Oirán, una Maiko no era el arte de atender al hombre y satisfacerle, no era el arte del baile lo que nos caracterizaba, sino el arte de ponernos una máscara ante los demás para ser deseadas, aquello me lo había enseñado Take-sama y tenía mucha razón, porque esa era la vida de un mujer de burdel, no era el complacer al espectador en cualquier sentido, si no poder mostrar una sonrisa retorcida llena de dolor y angustia que jamás podían leer los demás.

La vida de una Maiko constaba en aprender todas esas artes, sobre todo aquella llena de mentiras en su rostro, el arte de las máscaras, el arte de la sonrisa y ocultar tu vida ante ello, como persona mi nombre era Narumi, el nombre que me había puesto mi madre antes de morir, el nombre que tenía pensado cuando estaba embarazada de mí, el nombre que mi padre decidió ponerme en nombre de sus esposa, aquel hombre que me mintió , me abandono y vendió al mejor postor, pero ante las presentaciones me pusieron Sayumi, decían que era más sofisticado el nombre, aunque tenía un significado parecido al mío, pero una mujer no debía mostrar su verdadero yo ante los demás.

Estaba ensayando, la jefa había dicho que tendría que presentarme pronto a bailar ante los espectadores, el tiempo y esmero era tu mejor aliado, eso se sabía desde un principio, y había tenido resultado.

Ahora en nuestra casa se presenta Sayumi interpretando la danza de las hojas – dijo aquella encargada de mí.

Era un baile sencillo, aquello me lo había dicho ella misma y aunque había tardado varios días, pude perfeccionarlo, era difícil debido a que estaba con aquellos sancos, un kimono delicado entre rojo y blanco, la pintura de siempre y aquellos adornos en el cabello firmemente agarrado.

La canción comenzó a tocar, una música lenta con momentos algo rápidos, mis pies y manos se movían al compás como si se tratara de contar una historia de amor desgarradora a través de mi cuerpo, saque de mi obi un abanico de mano, lo lance hacia arriba di una vuelta y lo atrape, estaba nerviosa pero ante todo debía mostrar una sonrisa a los demás, termine el baile a tiempo, la gente sobre todo los hombres que eran los únicos visitantes miraban pasmados, quizás Take-sama tenía razón y yo era una belleza singular, pero la realidad era otra, esta era una de mis mascaras.

Al despedirme note a alguien entre la multitud, el cabello albino, blanco inmaculado se dejaba notar tomando un poco de sake en el lugar, miraba con interés y cierta curiosidad mientras en mis labios solo se podía mostrar esa sonrisa falsa.


	3. Entre mascaras y sake

Aquellos ojos azules me miraban con interés, note en sus labios aquella curva que delineaba su rostro en una sonrisa divertida, quizás no había hecho bien el baile o había notado que me había equivocado en algún momento que yo flaquee ante los nervios, me retire con aquella sonrisa.

Sayumi debes estar lista, tenemos que atender a los clientes - comento una de aquellas mujeres.

Ya voy - me aliste para salir como siempre a dar servicio.

Salí expectante ante tantos hombres en aquel burdel, debido al maquillaje sabían a quién debían a cortejar y podían llevar por una noche de pasión, y quienes solo estaba para dar un pequeño servicio que no pasara más allá de una plática amena.

Sayumi aquel sujeto quiere que tú le sirvas sake - menciono otra de las maiko del burdel en mi oído, vi hacia el lugar y era nada menos que aquel chico albino.

Tome una bandeja con la botella y dos copitas, aquellos pequeños vasos de porcelana, me acerque a él con una sonrisa, como lo hacía con cualquier cliente, me acerque sutilmente.

Me permite sentarme a su lado - sonreía con aquella habitualidad, con aquella mascara ente el burdel.

Claro – contesto el sin verme a los ojos.

¿Quiere un poco de sake? - mencione con tranquilidad.

Por supuesto - tomo una de aquella copitas, la puso en su mano y espero a que yo le sirviera, tome la botella con cuidado, comencé a servir aquel liquido transparente con cautela - gracias - hablo con aquella voz apacible - bebe tú también – tomo la botella entre sus manos.

Pero - fui interrumpida.

No se debe satisfacer al cliente - comento el con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Cierto - tome aquella copita entre mis manos.

Debería de dejar de ser tan maleducada – menciono un poco gracioso ante ello, me sirvió sutilmente aquel líquido para beberlo juntos.

Aquel liquido tenía un sabor singular entre amargo con un toque de dulzura, el calor enmendaba por mi cuerpo, un calor que ardía desde la garganta y pasaba por el esófago hasta calmar aquel cálido ardor, era una sensación diferente, una sensación parecía a mi vida, tragos amargos, que al principio eran cálidos, los recuerdos vividos con mi padre, para luego sentir el ardor del dolor tras ser vendida a esta casa, realmente el sake era la descripción de la vida misma, amargo y cálido que puede llegar a doler, ese era el sabor que más me gustaba.

Parece que disfrutas de la falsedad – menciono sin importancia, ladee mi cabeza sin comprender nada – eres Narumi ¿no es así? –hablo con seguridad.

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – dije en voz baja.

Fácilmente pequeña – me miro atentamente a mi ojos - esos ojos son difíciles de olvidar – tomo más de su sake.

Me podría decir ¿que lo trae por aquí? – mi voz era firme y suave.

Ja vivir bajo el mismo techo y jamás encontrarse, es una de las bromas más extravagantes del destino – seguía bebiendo – toma tu copa, bebe conmigo, esta noche solo quiero divertirme – se miraba extraño, parecía que algo lo inquietaba en aquellos ojos azules.

Gracias – acerque mi copita para que me volviera a servir él y yo hacía lo mismo a la suya después.

Bebíamos en el silencio, sabía bien que algo ocultaba, sus ojos lo demostraban, un gran misterio, una falacia del destino, en sus ojos reflejaba dolor y tristeza, no eran muy distintos a los míos.

Recuerdo que alguien me dijo, vive el presente y deja el pasado atrás - ladee la cabeza – algo así - mire como el volteo para sacar una pequeña risita divertido ante mi nerviosismo.

Realmente eres interesante – menciono tomando un poco más de sake.

El silencio podía llegar, él no era un sujeto muy hablador, solo quería tomar, entre copas ambos llegamos a nuestro limite, aunque llegue primero yo antes que él ya que tenía un buen aguante al alcohol, el momento de trabajar paso, llegue a mi habitación, me lave la cara limpiando aquella mascara blanca llena de sonrisas falsas, quitando aquel labial, mostrándome al espejo tal y como era, mis ojos denotaban cansancio y melancolía, la noche llegaba a su fin, pero algo que seguía en mi mente era aquel sujeto albino que me había reconocido a pesar de aquella mascara y alcohol mezclado en la ocasión.


End file.
